


Songs

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Light Angst, POV Podrick, Realization, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “Brienne told me you are an amazing singer.” She says and Podrick feels his cheek reddening. Why would Brienne say something about that? “I used to know all the songs about knights.” Sansa looks at the horizon. “I used to believe in heroes when I was a child.”





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I was thinking about GOT and this suddenly came to me, possibly because I want Sansa to be happy with a good man and Podrick is a good man.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.

Podrick still remembers the first time he saw her in King’s Landing as a hostage of the Lannister. She always looked sad and haunted even when she smiled. He didn’t think about her much these days. He was at the service of her captors and didn’t understand exactly what was happening, he didn’t want to understand. That way it was easier to ignore her and look to the other side of the room. Sansa was pretty and everybody knew she would be a beautiful woman one day. Podrick never wanted to think too much about her because it was too painful. He regrets his behaviour but he didn’t know better, he was always with Bronn or Tyrion, always busy doing errands.

Now everything is different. Sansa is not a hostage anymore and she is in her home, surrounded by people who love and respect her. And he is the squire of her knight, an honourable position for him. However, Sansa still seems sad and haunted. He can see her in the battement from time to time looking at the horizon, searching for something that never comes. Every time Podrick sees her, he wants to go to her. It is an absurd thought but he can’t look away anymore. Sansa seems miserable and nobody should feel like that.

Maybe that is why he goes to her that day. He is sick of seeing her like that. Sansa is alone in the castle and doesn’t have anyone to talk to except Brienne and sometimes Brann. Podrick feels like an idiot when he stops near to her. What is the proper way to talk to her? What should he say first? He opens and closes the mouth several times without making a sound. During the journey to Castle Black, they spoke, short questions and answers. Sansa was always nice when she was able to speak. He knows she won’t get mad for his boldness but Podrick is terrified. Suddenly, Sansa is looking at him and the only thing he can do is to smile like a fool.

“Do you need something Podrick?” She speaks first, her tone calm and sad. Her blue eyes are shining and Podrick thinks for one second she has been crying. This was a bad idea but now it is too late to leave.

“I’m sorry Lady Sansa...” He apologizes immediately. It was a mistake to bother her. It is obvious she wants to be alone. “I... I just came here...” What can he say? He can’t say he thought she seemed lonely. He is an idiot. “I came here to talk.” It is the only sentence that makes sense of all the words he is pronouncing without any order. He is an idiot. Podrick waits for her to dismiss him with a simple excuse but she doesn’t do that.

“What do you want to talk about?” Podrick stutters a lot of nonsense being well aware he is an idiot. However, Sansa never interrupts him or tries to leave, she just waits and Podrick can see a small smile. Maybe he is doing something right. “Nothing will ever be the same.” Sansa talks when Podrick remains in silence for some seconds. “I could try to rebuild the castle exactly like it was before the battle, but why would I do that?” She is giving him something to talk about. “I want to improve the castle.”

“It is the best thing you can do my Lady.” He nods and Sansa’s smile grows, it is still sad though. They talk about the castle and the things she wants to do. She avoids talking about battles and war and Podrick avoids the words too. He is here to make her feel better. It is nice and Podrick wishes she has the same feeling. Sansa doesn’t mention Arya or Jon, only speaks of Bran and the things she could do to help him to move around the castle easily. And Podrick respects that. He listens till Sansa stops. “Do you like the North?”

“I used to avoid it.” The moment he says the words, he regrets them. Sansa loves the north, why would he say that? “I didn’t know it and people talked about the cold and how unpleasant it was.” He tries to justify his first words. “They never mentioned the snow.”

“Do you like the snow?” Her voice sounds lighter.

“It’s beautiful.” The north is a beautiful place and Podrick loves it now. Sansa makes the place better with her presence too.

“Brienne told me you are an amazing singer.” She says and Podrick feels his cheek reddening. Why would Brienne say something about that? “I used to know all the songs about knights.” Sansa looks at the horizon. “I used to believe in heroes when I was a child.” Podrick has to bite his tongue not to ask what that means. Doesn’t she believe in heroes and knights anymore? Podrick still loves those songs, he would love to have his name in one of those songs. “She told me you have a beautiful voice.” She adds.

“That’s not true... my voice is normal.”

“Maybe one day I could listen to you.” Maybe she is trying to be polite but Podrick ignores that possibility.

“I will sing you any song you love my lady.” Podrick loves songs since he was a child. His mother sang them all the time and Podrick learnt them by heart. He doesn’t sing very often but for Sansa, he would lose his voice to sing her all the songs he knows. “Whenever you want.” It is a bold move but he takes her hand and kisses it. Sansa never tries to stop him. Podrick doesn’t understand what it is but there is something inside her that makes him love her. Podrick never has loved anyone but he is sure what he feels for Sansa Stark is love.

Before Sansa can say anything, the maester comes to them to talk with Sansa. She leaves with a soft smile and an apology. Podricks looks at the horizon. What is she waiting? What is she trying to find? He turns his head to watch her go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Podrick knocks before opening the door. Sansa is reading a scroll but makes a gesture with her hand to let him come in. Brienne has asked him to bring Sansa a message about the food they have left and the people who still remain in the castle. Sansa listens and nods. Podrick doesn’t want to go, but there is nothing else he can do. He can’t just start talking with her. She is a Lady, she is the Lady of Winterfell and he is only a squire. He is about to leave when Sansa stops him.

“Could you sing a song now?” Sansa sounds fragile and she is not looking at him. Podrick turns to her and nods in silence. They are alone but he is sure anyone could listen from the corridor. He likes singing but he is too shy to sing in front of people, what he did before the battle was an exception. However, he doesn’t say anything, never complains. Podrick wants to sing to her and he promised he would sing whenever she wanted.

“Is there any song you...?” He can’t finish the sentence. Sansa is looking at him with her blue eyes shining, expectant. She seems sad and desperate; Sansa needs something that Podrick doesn’t understand. Podrick can’t think about what he is doing right now, he goes to her without saying a word and kneels in front of Sansa. He grabs her hands and starts singing. He doesn’t know why but he sings about Florian the Fool. Sansa closes her eyes during the song and smiles. Podrick fights to keep calm and collected while singing. This is for her. When he finishes, Sansa opens her eyes again and he can see hope in them.

“You have a beautiful voice.” It is the first thing she says after a long silence. And for the first time since the army left Winterfell, she smiles and doesn’t look miserable and something inside Podrick twitches.

“Every time you wish,” This is not the last time he will sing to her, Podrick is sure of that. He wants to make her happy; he wants to see her smile again. Podrick would like to do something else for her but doesn’t know what. The only thing he can do for sure is to sing. “I’ll sing for you, my lady.”

“Thank you.” Her voice is sweet and light and Sansa doesn’t let go of his hands yet. Her smile remains and Podrick knows he would do anything for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
